Arrays of molded male fastener elements, e.g., hooks are often formed integrally with a sheet-form base, to provide a sheet-form fastener component. This component can then be engaged with female fastener elements to form a “hook and loop” fastener. It is generally desirable that the fastener elements have good strength and toughness, so as to provide strong engagement during repeated use of the fastener. In some cases, it is also desirable that the sheet-form base be relatively soft and flexible, e.g., to allow the base to flex with a fabric article to which it is attached and to prevent the edges of the sheet-form component from causing discomfort to the wearer.
Fastener products such as hook and loop type fasteners find extensive use in personal care absorbent articles including, but not limited, to diapers, training pants, disposable swimwear, incontinence garments and pads, and sanitary napkins.